The present invention relates to a toilet odor eliminating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a toilet odor eliminating device for a toilet having a toilet bowl with a rear flange part having a pair of spaced parallel bores formed therethrough for accommodating the bolts of a toilet seat.
Toilet odor eliminating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,267; 3,585,651; 3,600,724; 3,733,619; 3,887,949 and 3,916,459.
Objects of the invention are to provide a toilet odor eliminating device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on any type of toilet bowl, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to eliminate odors in the area of the bowl.